Chaos Zoid
by Naquiel
Summary: A Ranma / Zoids crossover, funny, realistic and fun. If I do so say myself!
1. Prologue

Chaos Zoid Prologue  
Star Trek: Voyager and Zoids crossover with Ranma 1/2  
by Naquiel  
  
Disclaimer - Ranma, Star Trek: Voyager and Zoids don't belong to me so please don't sue. Star Trek bit is much, much later on! Although, I haven't really decided!  
  
~~~~#~~~~  
Prologue  
  
The warmth, it was all encompassing, comforting. It was so nice, the warmth. He felt so happy, so content, at peace. It was such a nice kind of warmth. His mind, his body was swimming in the warmth. His soul was so comfortable, he was so happy.  
But where did he belong?  
The warmth, it was in every limb. It rolled in peaceful waves along his skin. It was so warm, so gentle. It was so nice. Nothing could be this gentle. Nothing!  
But where was he?  
It was so beautiful. The pretty lights coming through his eyelids. All the greens, and reds, and yellows, and whites. So pretty!  
But who was he?  
He heard such a pleasant muffled noise. There was a constant taste of mango and passion fruit, fluctuating sometimes to apple and peach, or orange and blackberry. Somehow, one taste wasn't corrupting the other!  
But what was the fluid he was in?  
There was a noise. It wasn't nice. It was a soft, yet clear, cracking sound. It was like the warmth was cut and sliced open. He could feel the warmth seeping away, and tubes freeing themselves from his body.  
He heard the entirety of his comfortable prison shatter into tiny fragments.  
He was free.  
  
He opened his eyes and looked blearily around the place he found himself in. It was a large room; his cocoon was in an alcove in the chamber. He stood up within the now broken confines of his protective cocoon.   
He stepped, gingerly, across the carpet of broken, green, glass fragments. He could feel a few of them pierce the skin, but he wouldn't allow himself to stop until he was away from that deceptive prison.  
Slowly, as he walked across the glass, his memories and senses came back to him.  
He could hear a faint buzz from the lights; he could taste the dryness of his mouth; he could smell a strong scent of chlorine from the water; he could feel a chilly breeze wash along his naked body.  
He was going to attempt to find some clothes, until he saw it. It was a beautiful thing, another cocoon. The graceful curves of the pod, the faint pulsing glow coming from within.  
He knew what was inside its glass walls. His friend, and companion.  
He walked unsteadily towards the other alcove, only a short distance from his own, the pain from the pierced skin, on the soles of his feet, was ignored.  
He reached out with one of his hands when he reached the pod's control panel, built into the base, but reaching upwards, parallel to the pod. The button was around waist-height, and he found no difficulty in finding it's alarmingly red shape.  
He heard a reassuring 'click', when he pressed the button.  
Next he heard a faint hiss and saw a web of cracks forming on the surface of the glass. Wisely, he moved away from the pod.  
Soon the entire structure was only a single shape through a wing and a prayer. It was then that its prisoner retaliated and the glass exploded outwards and rained upon the ground around the cocoon.  
He was magnificent, tall and perfectly formed: a perfect specimen of Organoid. He was silver, with a light purple at his joints. He resembled a small dinosaur. He had strong back legs and a wide hip-section. His torso, a light purple, was lean and strong. From his narrow shoulders came a pair of strong arms, each ending in three small scythe-like blades for claws. He had a long strong neck, a kin to his long and thick tail, with silver on top, with a band of light purple along the underside.   
His head was large, with flat electric-blue eyes and two short blade-like apertures that jutted from either side of his head, that had another segment on the end of each short aperture, pointed forward, with such a length that they went slightly further than his nose. The 'blades' themselves were like segmented rhombus prisms, similar to a technological version of ancient samurai swords. He had a smaller version of these prongs on the end of his tail.  
However, his most predominant feature was on his back. A pair of long, straight 'blades', that, he knew, the downward parts of which, could open up and emit a row of jets, then, at the end, came even longer 'blades' that ended in a slightly rounded point. Each point, as he once again knew, could separate the four pieces and shot bolts of amber energy from the centre point of the crosshair shape.  
His mouth, with the trapezium teeth, opened and roared in his hoarse, Organoid version of a yawn. His kindly face greatly contradicted by the two blades, which the boy knew could open up and shoot a number of amber bolts in rapid succession in a second, and project a powerful shield in half that time!   
He walked over to his fellow prisoner, unminding the glass, which tried to prick his metal feet, vainly, as they were crushed into dust under his weight. They embraced in a friendly gesture.  
The boy petted the organoid like a big dog, and the organoid reacted in kind by giving of a hoarse rumble, of a contented animal.  
"Whisper, it was horrible wasn't it? They just kept fighting, and dying. How could anyone be so stupid?" cried the teenage boy.  
The organoid, Whisper, gave a rumble as it comunicated in its unique way, something which, the boy understood.  
"Yeah, Whisper, I know I shouldn't be mourning the past, but I can't help it, even Mom died!" Whispered growled a little in the way of a reply. "Yeah, your right, she'd want me to wipe away my tears and get on with my life."  
They came out of their hug, and they both walked towards a door set into the place between the two alcoves. Whispered followed like a big dog, just behind and to one side of the boy. But he paused and darted to behind the boy's alcove to grab a blanket, and sprinted to the slow-moving boy. He gently put it round the shivering child, who pulled it securely into place, giving the organoid a small smile.  
The boy was the first to the door. He opened it to find it exiting to a balcony of stone, and the view told him that they were in the mountains.  
They stepped out onto the ledge and stood side-by-side taking in the view.  
"Ya know, Whisper, back in there I didn't know if we'd survive or not. But, out here, I remember. We can't be stopped. We're like a force of nature.  
"I'm Ranma, and your Whisper and we'll always survive! No matter what!" 


	2. Chaos Zoid Chapter 1 incomplete

Chaos Zoid Chapter 1  
Stargate-SGC and Zoids crossover with Ranma 1/2  
by Naquiel  
  
Disclaimer - Ranma, Stargate-SGC and Zoids don't belong to me so please don't sue. Stargate-SGC bit is much, much later on! Although, I haven't really decided if I am going to use it at all!  
  
~~~~#~~~~  
Chapter 1  
  
Ranma took up the toolbox and turned around.  
He and Whisper were still in the large cavern they had found themselves in. Ranma had been trying to make repairs to the air conditioning unit, while Whisper was trying to salvage any information of the bases main computer, using his unique Organoid-computer interface. One of the many, very useful, abilities, that, the Organoid possessed.  
Ranma walked towards the alcove that contained the remains of Whisper's pod, his eyes intently studying the ruined structure, as if looking for something. Something hard to see, or not obviously there. He was dressed in one of his old outfits that had been place in an airtight container for when he woke up. The soles had nothing to fear from the glass remains around the pods, as they had long been swept up and disposed of, over the side of the cliff.   
Ranma crouched down next to the base and felt along its surface. He encircled it, right into the alcove where he could barely fit his hand, to feel the surface. He felt a raised circle, with an engraved triangle on top of it. He found that he could rotate the circle, by jiggling the device a little to either side. He knew what it was, he knew, just like all Ancient Zoidians knew the symbol of the Eternal Trinity, the icon for birth, life and death. In this case, it was used as a symbol for rebirth, but for far too many things it was a symbol of death.  
He kept his hand on the device and closed his eyes, focusing on something deeper within himself than the flesh.  
Please state identity, asked the mental voice of a young lady, the voice chosen to represent the pods' life-support systems, amongst other systems.  
Ranma replied. Ranma: Physical age, 17. Project Revelation. Adopted son of Doctor Akai Askji. Security clearance Tanta three, He paused. One of the last, surviving, Zoidians that I am at present aware of.  
Clearance accepted. Please state request, asked the synthetic voice.  
Reveal all, if any, concealed functions of unit, demanded Ranma of the computer.  
1. Unit contains records on all classified files: Death Saur; Project Zoid Eve; and Operation Twin Sting.   
2. Highly advanced research data concerned with: Organoids - history, physiology, methodology, experimentation, model catalogue, and advanced data; Charged Particle Guns - history, methodology, and neutralisation; Advanced Technology Stores; Organoid Crypt - location, schematics and purpose.  
3. Store of 12 quantum sphere nodes; two anti-gravity units; thirteen neural enhancers; twelve microprobe / nanite vessels; two one-use Zoidian re-animaters.  
That is all.  
Ranma couldn't believe his neutral interpreter. To have one one-use reanimater, was almost unheard of, how had Mother found and hidden two?  
It was an interesting question, but unanswerable and ultimately irrelevant. He brought his attention back to bear on the computer.  
Download all relevant data into Organoid Histo-46-78-09, model: Zepha-ban, Nickname: Whisper. He ordered the computer, and it begun the download process to Whispers unique on-board computer, complete with it's stylish laptop remote console.  
Complete, stated the pleasant, yet oddly annoying female voice. Download successful.  
Ranma looked at Whisper, busy at his work, but managed to pause, to give a little wave in confirmation as to the mental transmission's statement.  
Ranma smiled and sent a reassuring mental transmission to Whisper, who responded both with a hoarse Organoid roar and a corresponding mental transmission. He smiled again at Whisper, busily working on the base's main computer. He looked around the base, both assimilating the layout and comparing it to how it was before the sleep.  
It was still a cavernous expanse, more like a domed steel field, than a hollowed out base's main bay. They were on the middle level, with three levels above and thirteen below. The level's were each just rings made of platforms around the entire perimeter of the bay, attached to the walls, rimmed with railing and attached by stairways, with the occasional workstation.   
In the centre of the bay was a mammoth Zoid that despite the great size of the bay still made its presence all-too-well known, and passively intimidating. Ranma knew that within the great Ultrasaurus was his own Zoid, the Stealth Leiger. He continued to scan the large expanse, that which the Ultrasaurus did not obscure with it's large size.  
The main control room was at the opposite side of the bay, on the same level. A large alcove; encased and alienated from the rest of the bay by a separating wall of glass and steel lining. That room was where he first opened his eyes and saw the world as the result of an experiment in quantum-flux bio-manipulation.  
They had called it Project Revelation, an experiment that was to create a quantum-linked clone of an individual living in the future. Initially it was supposed to create a person that knew their own future, being a 'clone' of themselves in the future, yet the being were not born as such. The theory was complex but essentially created a loop system, where the result would be aware of its future and, ultimately, death! Ranma was the first and only test subject.  
They started off with a lump of organic matter, containing all the minerals and materials that made up a human foetus. They then used a series of very complicated quantum particle accelerator and voiders, machines that negated quantum particles. Ranma, himself, did not know every single stage of the process, but he knew this much. It failed; the result was Ranma. A human foetus quantum-linked with a boy, who he was a 'clone' of. This was fine, however the child he was the 'clone' of was born in both an alternate reality and alternate timeline. As such, Ranma only 'knew' what the other Ranma was going through as so far as he knew that his alternate was ageing at a much slower pace.  
Much of the process, the result and side effects were still a mystery, yet to be discovered. But, Ranma still knew that he would discover these secrets and until then, he would live. The only problem was, live for what?  
Ranma snapped back to reality as he heard a loud, Zoid cry, attuned to Ancient Zoidian perceptions. He whipped his head to Whisper, impossibly fast. He saw that Whisper was looking at him, with as much concern as Ranma. They mentally conversed in two seconds and decided on their course of action.  
Ranma ran towards the door between the two alcoves, the one that led to the cliff.  
Whisper's back-mounted segmented 'blades' altered themselves. The sloping segments that made a downward pointing edge opened up; to reveal a row of little jets that pushed outwards slightly as the armour folded opened. In front of the small, perfect circles, spheres of blue-white energy formed, grew larger and promptly burst together into a cape of energy, emanating from the horizontal brothers, of the forward pointing, gun-blades.  
Whisper shot forwards so quickly that despite the space difference, he caught up with Ranma. He slowed and kept up with Ranma. The chest and torso armour of the flying Dragon-like machine, opened up. Cables, or perhaps, tendrils of mechanical make, shot from the back of the opened armour pieces. They wrapped themselves around the unresisting Ranma and drew his complacent form into the white-lit gap of Whisper's body cavity. He fitted perfectly as he changed his pose slightly to fit snugly.  
The armour pieces closed, with a small mechanical noise that was drowned out by the rocket booster's own noise, as Whisper flew towards the open door's bright, rectangular gap.  
  
The Shield Leiger let out a silent scream of electrical agony, as the charged particle beam speared it through the Zoid core of the bestial robotic creature. A burst of white-blue energy shot from the Zoid, up into the sky, only to fall towards the ground. It landed with a heavy crash, the energy dissipated to reveal a draconian Organoid with a sleek white and light purple colour scheme, and dull red eyes. Lying on the ground, it feebly opened its chest cavity to expel a cable-wrapped unconscious boy with black and grey hair in a short jagged ponytail.  
A girl in an odd blonde hairstyle ran up to the still boy, closely followed by an old man with long white hair. Both of them were shouting, concerned for the boy, the crouched next to the still figure, and looked silently as the horrible Geno Saurer turned and flew away, contemptuously, in a storm of purple flares from it's ankles.  
It did not get very far as a bolt of amber-orange energy hit the Zoid in the left arm. It screamed angrily as it fell to the ground. A streamer of white energy flew threw the air towards the ground besides the prone Organoid. The energy cascade dissipated, to reveal another Organoid, Whisper, in an aggressive stance, his head close to the ground, and growling angrily, the eyes glowing with a strong blue light. The back-mounted twin points, were split into four segments at the tip, pushed slightly away from the mechanisms beneath, amber energy crackled between the four separated segments of armour, as the Organoid readied itself to fire another set of bolts, if necessary.  
The small group it landed nearby, looked on in shock, those that were conscious, at least. The irate Geno Saur righted itself and roared a challenge at the smaller robotic creature, which responded with equal and greater ferocity.  
Inside the Geno Saur, Raven scowled at the Organoid that had attacked his Zoid. Where had it come from? How could there be another Organoid that he didn't know of? Who was the Organoid's master? Why had the wretched creature attacked him? Whatever the answers to these questions, he was a soldier, a soldier which defends himself by destroying those who were a threat. The Organoid came under that heading!  
The Geno Saur opened its maw in preparation, the body becoming rigid, with the tail extended and the cooling vents open.  
Fiona, and Doctor D, looked on in fear at the Zoids preparation for it's strongest weapon, the charged particle gun. From behind them, the Gustaf drove to a stop, the orange canopy opened up to reveal Moonbay in the cockpit.  
"Yo, people, get in the Gustaf. It's armour 'ill give some protection!" she yelled to the group, eyeing the second Organoid speculatively, as it remained in an aggressive stance, growling at the prepared Geno Saur.  
Within the Command Wolf, Irvine stirred and opened his eyes, wincing at the singular beep noise that signified the command system of the Zoid being frozen. It was not a noise that anyone would like to hear especially when you're being rudely awoken with a monster of a headache. He was awake, just enough, to see the following events transpire.  
Just as the energy of the charged particle gun was being collected at the maw of the Geno Saur, the mysterious Organoid roared defiantly at it, a shape appearing from the air behind it. With a rippling distortion, and a net of crawling electricity that dissipated in front of the viewers, a new Zoid was unveiled.  
It was tall, sleek, with a fearsome blue and black colour scheme, and obviously a Leiger-type Zoid. The Leiger had separated, blue eyes that glowed with power, with sabre-tooth jaws. The Leiger was quite a bit larger than the late Shield Leiger, and had two large laser cannons mounted on its hindquarters, with circular vents on the hip and shoulder joints. It also had two apertures that were two lengths of robotic arm, with a thruster attached to the end. The thrusters were long and sleek-shaped, with a rectangular opening at the forward-facing point, and at the back, were three small, circular vents. At the side of the thrusters were folded wing-like components, which, as they stared in awe, folded out, along with the entire aperture, to become jutting units a length from the sides of the Zoid, with the extended, downward pointing 'wing'.  
The Zoid had a number of halo-ed blue-grey spheres floating around it, leaving trails of shadowy energy. 


End file.
